The goal of this agreement is to help confirm in vitro findings of I3C/DIM effects on prostate cancer-associated immune cell behavior in animals that provide physiological environment for cellular response. The study design involves the characterization of the mechanism using a variety of molecular biology techniques including DNA deep sequencing and transcriptome analyses